nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Goku VS Jiren
Disney Heroes Episode: Goku VS Jiren Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Goku and Jiren battle each other during the Universes Tournament Final as they test their Powers to the limit. Then Ann & Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct for the event as they absorbed the Spirit Bomb. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible Kim, Sora, Kairi, Vegeta & Goku preparing to face Jiren, then Kairi reminds them to be alert since he's a tough warrior. The match begins with Goku & Ann testing their 2 Super Saiyan levels including the Super Saiyan God level, but Jiren felt a small scratch. Jiren tests his skills as he hits Goku near the edge of the huge Battle Arena and before he can use his finishing energy Punch, Kairi uses her Keyblade energy attack to make Jiren lose balance as Goku punched the Warrior and they both got to an opened spot. Goku has a plan and he prepares to create the Super Spirit Bomb as Ann's Team and the Avengers including the Alexander-Raid Team & the Z-Fighters give Goku enough energy to form the Special Attack, then he & Ann throws it at Jiren as he uses his powers to try and send it back. Act 2 As everyone watched the struggle of the Super Spirit Bomb grows, Jiren uses his Power to push it closer towards Ann & Goku. But then at the last moment, they both enter the Special Attack and absorbed it without losing endurance. Jiren thinks that the Spirit Bomb is a waste of time, but before he can duel against Sora, Kairi & Vegeta, he sees Ann & Goku in their Ultra Instinct form as they both prepare to attack him. Then Kim knows that the real battle is about to begin. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On the Null Void huge Battle Arena, Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Goku, Vegeta and Kim Possible face Jiren) Ann Possible: 'You must be Jiren, a member of Luxu's Team who wants to face me & Goku' Jiren: 'I can sense your hidden Power inside your heart' Goku: 'You look fit to battle us, so how about I battle against ya' Jiren: 'Just show me everything you can dish out' Kairi: 'Be careful, Goku. He's a tough Warrior to beat' Goku: 'Don't worry about it, Kairi. How strong can he be?' (Jiren unleashed his energy effect at Ann & Goku) Beerus: 'His energy is unleashed beyond any mortal warrior' (Goku fires a Kamehameha attack at Jiren, but he deflects it) Aqua: 'You really think Goku has a chance?' Krillin: 'Goku is testing his power at Jiren as well' (Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and uses his punches at Jiren, but no effect) Ann Possible: 'Wait, Goku. We need to form a plan' (Then Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and uses an Energy Kick at Jiren, but it made a soft hit) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'This isn't going well, I better power up to Super Saiyan God' (He powers up to Super Saiyan God Form) (He uses his power punch at Jiren, but he blocks it) Super Saiyan God Goku: 'Maybe this will put him into high gear' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan Blue) Ann Possible: 'I better help Goku battle Jiren' (She powers up to Super Saiyan Blue) Jiren: 'So this is your true power?' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'When I'm at this level, you won't get off the hook. Destructo Disk!' (She throws the Destructo Disk at Jiren) (But Jiren caught it and uses it to slice the large Rock platiform down as it lands near the Battle Arena's Edge) Sora: 'If Ann doesn't do something soon, Jiren might knock Goku off the Arena' (Jiren hits Goku with an Power punch as he gathers energy for a finishing blow) Jiren: 'It's over' (But then Kairi uses her Keyblade to slice off the Platiform where Jiren is standing on) Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'Take this, Jiren!' (Then he hits Jiren with a Power Kick) (Jiren quickly glides back onto the Battle Arena) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Kairi's Energy attack from her Keyblade did the trick' Vegeta: 'But it'll take a lot more than that to defeat him... (Then Jiren approaches) here he comes' Goku: (He powers down to normal) 'I have a plan, but it won't be pretty. (Then he raises his hands up) Everyone, I need you to hand me the Energy you can spare.' Gohan: 'Just take as much as you need' (He & Piccolo gave Goku the energy) Sora: (He & Kairi send energy to Goku) 'This will be epic' Kairi: 'This attack is gonna work, Sora' Goku: 'I'm gonna need more time to get the Spirit Bomb at full power' Jiren: 'I don't have to attack. Just take as much time you acquire, go ahead and do your worst' Goku: 'All right, I'm surprised' (Then Ann Possible's Team, the Avengers, the Rebel Resistance & Alexander-Raid Team give Goku the energy to complete the Super Spirit Bomb) Goku: 'The Super Spirit Bomb is ready. Here we go, Jiren. Once you're out, I hope you won't regret giving me time to finish this. (Yells) (Then he throws his Special Attack) This is the Super Spirit Bomb!' (Jiren catches it and fires his energy beam sending it towards Goku) Ann Possible: 'I won't let you win!' (She powers up to Super Saiyan Blue combined with Kaio-Ken X10) (She uses her energy to push it back, but then the Spirit Bomb absorbs Ann & Goku as it disappears) Kylo Ren: 'It's over, Jiren. The match is yours' (On the Stands, Beerus becomes worried) Beerus: 'Goku! Are you finished!?' (Last Lines of the Episode) Kairi: (She smiled) 'I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Jiren. (Jiren becomes surprised) When Ann & Goku absorbed the Super Spirit Bomb, they transform into their Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Form' Sora: 'Here it comes' (Then a white beam shot upwards) (Then Ann & Goku emerge in their Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form) Vegeta: 'Kakarrot, your power is outstanding' Kim Possible: 'The real battle is about to begin' Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Marital Arts Category:Teamwork Category:Sports Category:Spirit